fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeron
Aeron (アーロン, Āron) is the Dark Stellar Spirit of the yellow Ring of South (南, nan). She specializes in assassinations and has been nicknamed Shinigami. Appearance Aeron looks like a woman with long messy brown hair and is bandaged from head to toe. She wears a mask and wears armor that appears to be made of stone, though only on her chest, shoulders and greaves that match. The blade of the massive scythe she wields also appears to be made of stone. From the waist down she has some stone armor like a belt and wears a leather skirt that looks similar to the one worn by Aquila, leading those who've seen both to believe that they may be related somehow. Personality She usually remains silent, simply nodding in response to orders from Metatron. When she does speak it is usually repeatedly muttering her favorite phrase "koroshi". Aeron is sneaky in battle, usually just sneaking up on the opponent and swiftly severing their head from their sholders. In direct combat her fighting is as dirty as can be imagined, breaking any and every rule one could think of that applies to combat. "All's fair in death and war." is one of the only other things anyone other that Metatron has ever heard her say. History All that is known of Aeron's past is that one day, after killing countless opponents of her dark mage master, she decided to kill him and his allies as well. Since then she has been banished from the Celestial Spirit World and is one of the ones who has been working with Metatron the longest. Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic: The only magic Aeron is known to use. is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes shadows. *'Shadow Form': The only spell Aeron has been seen using. She uses this spell to sneak around undetected and to get behind her target. ' Scythe Master': Aeron's weapon of choice and the only thing she uses to fight with. *'Horseman's Slash' (騎手のスラッシュ, Kishu no Surasshu): Aeron swings her scythe, aiming for the target's neck, and has enough force behind it to behead several opponents at once. Enhanced Strength: Aeron's armor and scythe are extremely heavy, even Amaimon complaining about the weight of her equipment. This may be due more to the fact that her equipment is specifically tuned to her existance. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is more due to her Shadow Magic and her usual silence, which allow her to move quickly, silently and unseen so she can strike before her target knows she's there. Enhanced Stamina: Low Durability: Despite the armor, Aeron is actually very weak in terms of taking attacks. This is why she relies on Shadow Form, dirty tactics and sneak attacks. Trivia *Appearance and abilities is based on Guardian Dreadscythe from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime *Koroshi is Aeron's favorite phrase, it means "kill, murder, slay" and other things like that *Aeron is a unisex Welsh name that means "carnage, slaughter" and is the name of the Welsh goddess of war and death *Horseman's Slash is a reference to the Headless Horseman Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit